The Witchlighter and the Sunset
by Chrishalliwell11
Summary: Our favorite witchlighter sits at his favorite place to get away, The Golden Gate Bridge watching the sun set with a powerful storm gathering behind him, his head is full of thoughts. What happened before? What will happen when lightning strikes? Chris-centric. DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Charmed, this is for fun.
1. The Sunset

Author Note : Okay people have looked at this story and thats great and all but if you want it to be a 2 or 3 shot, I need 3-5 reviews besides myself and then I will add more to it. 1 down thanks a ton Charmedwho20, first reviewer. Review pretty please, the reward is more chapters.

He sat on the top of The Golden Gate Bridge watching the sun set in front of him. The sky had exploded into a beautiful mix of colors, pink, purple, orange, red and yellow, all signs of the coming sunset. Behind him the sky was growing dark as night fell and stormclouds amassed on the horizon. Turning his head back to the sun, which was slowly loosing the fight and surrendering to the depths of the sea. The sea itself was a deep orange, set ablaze by the sun. The sun drew closer and closer to the sea until it lost the fight and disappeared into the sea, with a final blast of green light. The Witchlighter turned his attention to the approaching mountain of dark grey stormclouds, which were accented by a warm yellow glow left over from the previously set sun, until at last the last trace if the sun vanished as well. The storm threatening the city below him was a doosy, dark sheets of rain pounded the coast and webs of lightning lit up the outline of the dark mass of clouds. Occasional bolts of cloud to ground lightning struck the city. The Witchlighter sat watching the approaching storm absorbed in his own thoughts. He didn't see the bolt of pure white energy heading towards him until it was too late to orb out.


	2. Previously

3 days previously...

Chris sat in the backroom of P3 thinking about all he'd been through in the past.

"You're not family."

"I don't wanna see you anymore."

"...thinks I'm a threat." "Yeah, so do I."

"Chris isn't who he says he is."

"You're lying."

"Why should we trust you after all the lies?"

"Not now Chris."

"NO!"

"Get out! NOW!"

The future was looking pretty good now, then again so was death.

Chris thought once he'd left the future, he'd never wish to go back, but now thinking about all he'd been through, it looked better than it had in years, at least nobody hated him there, at least people knew who he was. Sighing Chris orbs out to go shopping, he was running low on potion supplies and tomorrow was Christmas day, time to get his family Christmas presents.

* * *

Okay I know this was going to be a One-shot cliffhanger but people probably want to know what happened to Chris so here you go. Dedicated to Charmedwho20 for reviewing. I need 2-3 reviews to update.

* * *

I still own nothing.


	3. Memories of Christmas

Author Note: Wow One-shot turned into a 2 and now 3 shot. Originally a 1 shot but fans wanted more so here's to you. Review please and I will update tomorrow hopefully. By the way the stuff inside of the ( ) are thoughts or memories, the italics wouldn't work.

DISCLAIMER : I still own nothing, but the storyline, and Chris. Sorry joke about the last one unfortunately for me.

* * *

Later that same day at night-time...

Chris had finished shopping for potion supplies hours ago, but he had just now(8:30pm) finished his Christmas shopping, he had even decided against his better judgment to get Leo a present too. Now all I have to do is get thesepresents under the tree at the Manor without being seen by my family on Christmas Eve. Or else I risk getting myself, hmm how did my mother put it? Oh yeah! "I'll blow him back to the future orbs and all!" That would be just perfect on Christmas Eve of all days. Chris gathers his presents and then orbs a few houses down from the Manor. "Crap!" Chris swore, his aim was to be seen by nobody, whether they were aware of magics existence or not. Chris had planned to orb inside of an alleyway near the Manor, his aim was off because of the presents in his arms, he now stood in a dumpster in the alleyway instead of outside it. Sighing Chris orbs the presents and himself out of the dumpster. This time his aim was perfect, he was right outside of the dumpster. Chris puts the hood up on his leather jacket and starts to walk the few house lengths between him and the Manor. The Manor itself was lit up with hundreds of glowing LEDs hanging all over the exterior, the windows were aglow with a warm light from inside the house. Chris slinks up the stairs and around back to crouch under a window in the living room. A quick peek inside reveals a big Christmas tree complete with lights, ornaments and presents.

("What'd you get Wyatt, how bout you come and show daddy? Wow a new magic book for school from Auntie Paige! What do you say Wyatt?" Leo asks his oldest son "Thank you Aunt Paige!" A 10-year-old Wyatt says to his red-headed Aunt in the teachers robes. "Hey Chris, what did you get from Aunt Paige?" Wyatt asks a 9-year-old brunette boy. The Chris holds up a box set of level 2 magic books, a step below Wyatt's level 3 book. "Thanks Aunt Paige!" The nine-year old says before turning to his older brother. "Hey Wy, maybe you and I could study together, now that we both are at book level. You could help me if I get stuck, and I could probably find a way to help you with yours too." There was an excited gleam in his eyes. Before Wyatt could answer, Leo stepped in. "Not gonna happen Chris. Wyatt is a level above you, all you'd do is hinder him and waste his time with your silly problems. Wyatt needs to spend all his time and energy studying and hanging out with kids his level, not his little brother." Leo says ignoring the little brunettes cry of, "But dad!" Leo turned away from Chris and towards Wyatt and 6-year-old Melinda, who had a new box of crayons.)


	4. Getting ready for Christmas

Author Note: Here you go another chapter. Keep reviewing and check back often please. The words in ( ) are thoughts or memories.

* * *

Christmas Eve around 10:00pm

Chris orbs into the Manor after almost 2 hours of surveillance outside the living room window, huddled in the bitter cold waiting until the last occupant had finally checked in for the night. Chris gets to work, quickly and quietly. First he places the wrapped packages near the back of the tree, each with a card. Second he grabs 5 medium-sized leather bags with each of his family members names embroidered magically on the front and begins to fill them with little things, such as boxes of candy and gift cards, lotto tickets and toy trucks. He then magically suspended the bags on the tree so only the person it was meant for could take and open it. His mother had done the same in the future for Chris and his siblings. Just as Chris places the finishing touches the sound of orbing, followed by footsteps coming from upstairs causes the Witchlighter to grab the remaining items he had not used and hurriedly stuff them in the backpack he had with him and orb out, so not to be seen by his family on Christmas Eve.

* * *

In the Manor on Christmas Eve at around 10:30pm

Leo orbs into Piper's bedroom relieved the Elders had allowed him to spend Christmas with his family. Leo walks over to where Wyatt is sleeping peacefully. Leo steps away and is about to change into his pajamas when he hears the all to familiar sound of orbing from downstairs. Leo immediately orbs to the top of the stairs so not to disturb anyone by walking downstairs. Leo begins a thorough sweep of the Manor. Anyone in the Living room, nope. How bout the kitchen or dining room, nope. Maybe the sun room, nope, basement, nope. Leo sighs giving up, and orbs back up to Piper and Wyatt. The little sneak must have been orbing out, not in. As Leo crawls in next to Piper his last thought is, (Well, as long as the little lying brat doesn't show up tomorrow all will be good.)


	5. Christmas Morning

A/N: All right here's Chapter 5... ! BTW: Cut me some slack I was doing this at 2 in the morning

* * *

At the Manor Christmas Morning: Leo

Leo wakes up early on Christmas Day and ever so quietly slips out of bed and orbs downstairs into the kitchen, time to start breakfast and coffee...

After breakfast was made and coffee was brewing Leo orbs into his closet and pulls on a green and red plaid shirt,(from his vast array of plaid shirts) and comfortable pants.

Leo then orbs out...

* * *

Same Day seconds before Leo leaves the Manor: Chris

Chris wakes after what seems like moments after falling into bed after fleeing the Manor. His dreams had all been memories of the future (around Christmas time) with his family before his world completely turned upside down. This had led to a feeling of sleeplessness. ' Whoever woke me up is in big trouble, unless the world is ending or they're dying.' The Witchlighter thought grumbling.

* * *

Leo seconds after reappearing in P3

"Who's there?" A crabby voice calls out slurred with sleep.

Leo walks into the backroom of P3 to see Chris sitting on the thin couch/bed Piper had allowed him to sleep on. "It's Leo..." He began but Chris interrupts him.

"I can see that. What'd I do now?"

Leo bit his tongue in annoyance. "I came here to warn you. If you step foot inside my house today I will personally send you back to the future myself and it will hurt. I can promise you that. And I don't care what the Elders say, so stay the heck away from my family. You hear?" Leo orbs back to the Manor...

* * *

After Leo orbs out: Chris

"Well, that was pleasant." Chris snorts, and falls back in bed/couch, his eyes closed, crying silent tears. 'I should be used to being unloved, especially by Leo.'

* * *

Same Day: Piper

Piper wakes up saddened to see the bed empty. 'Stupid Elders, it's Christmas Day for crying out loud!' Leo had promised he would try to get today off, oh well. Piper rolls out of bed and slips on a robe before approaching Wyatt's crib.

" Merry Christmas honey."

Piper turns around a big smile on her face as she sees her husband. "Leo! They let you come!" Piper says walking over to her husbands waiting arms, and they share a quick kiss. "You're already dressed." Piper murmurs, noticing her husbands attire.

"I went to P3 to make sure we weren't interrupted by a demon hunt." Leo answers.

'In other words, make sure Chris doesn't show up.' Piper thinks to herself. " Thank you honey, now we can only hope the Underworld is on holiday as well." She says pulling away from Leo, and heads back over to Wyatt.

* * *

Just before Leo orbs in: Phoebe

Phoebe yawns and stretches after a long nights rest. A wave of happiness crashes down on her seconds before the sound of orbs confirms her suspicions, Leo had managed to convince the Elders to let him be with his family on Christmas Day. 'Yep. That has to be Leo, Chris is never happy and Paige took the blocking potion, and if I had to guess so did Chris. Leo did it! Mmm Coffee!'

* * *

Same time, same place: Paige

Paige wakes to the smell of coffee and the sound of orbing. 'Yea Leo!' Paige thought the Elder had managed to be here.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, lots of fluff, will be a better Chapter 6 I promise! NoA/N: All right here's Chapter 5... WARNING! Lots of fluff, prep. for chapter 6. Read/Review! BTW: Cut me some slack I was doing this at 2 in the morning.


	6. Breakfast and Memories

The Manor Christmas Morning

* * *

Piper, Leo and Wyatt:

After getting dressed, and Wyatt changed, Piper, Leo and Wyatt head downstairs to the kitchen. The table was set for 4 and Wyatt's highchair was in between 2 seats Piper guessed where hers and Leo's seats. The coffee was brewed, the mugs where waiting by the machine and the table was adorned with bacon, eggs and pancakes, maple syrup and OJ. " Wow, oh my! Leo did you do all this?" Piper exclaims happily, putting Wyatt in his highchair.

"Yes, I did. Merry Christmas." Leo answers, pouring Piper a cup of coffee.

* * *

Minutes after waking up: Phoebe

Phoebe heads downstairs following the smell of coffee. Phoebe almost squeals when she enters the room, a wave a happiness was emanating from the kitchen. Piper, Leo and Wyatt are already in the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen Leo hands her a cup of coffee. "Thank you Leo." The breakfast spread on the table makes Phoebe hungry so she yells upstairs at Paige. "Paige come on sleepy head rise and shine. I wanna eat!"

* * *

After Phoebe yells up: Paige

"Coming Phoebe!" Paige yells, throwing off the covers and plodding downstairs. A warm mug of freshly brewed coffee hits her hands the minute she enters the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Phoebe and ths smell of breakfast.

* * *

After Paige enters the kitchen: Chris

Chris gazes in at his happy family. Leo had made breakfast, and the family was settling down at the table to eat. Unbeknownst to them Chris stood just outside the window invisible. 'Enjoy it while it lasts guys, this is probably the last Christmas Leo's gonna be here for.' Chris thought, as soon as he was born, that is if he was born, Leo would all but disappear unless Wyatt needed him. Chris could count on his fingers how many Christmases Leo had been to after he was born, all 4 of them. 3 he couldn't even remember.

("Where's Daddy?" A 4-year-old Chris asks Piper.

"He couldn't come this year Chris, I'm sorry." Piper says to her little boy.

"Is it because of me? Is that why Daddy isn't coming?" Chris asks looking up at his mother, who was holding 1-year-old Melinda.

"Of course not! Your Daddy loves you. Where did you ever get such an idea." Piper says shocked.

Leo and Wyatt orb in, laughing."Merry Christmas Wyatt! I'll see you later to help with your magic." Leo says and orbs out.

"That's why!" Says Chris, "if you want me I'll be in my room." With that the hurt 4-year-old orbs out to his room.

"What'd I miss?" Wyatt asks.)

Chris sighs, and orbs back to P3.

* * *

A/N: Here you go! Bit of everybody. Mostly filler. Next Chapter will be better I promise. Read/Review!


	7. Surprises and Presents

At the Manor Christmas Morning

Everybody was seated in the living room and Leo had passed out all the presents but 4 leather sacks which were suspended on the tree, magically.

"Hey, Leo aren't you going to give us those bags off the tree?" Piper asks, "And how the heck did you suspend those like that?"

"I didn't and I can't." Leo says "I can only take mine and Wyatt's off. I think they're from the Elders."

"Well, that was nice of them," Piper says sarcastically, "Magically suspended bags with are names on them that only we can take off. We can open those later."

The family spends the rest of the morning opening presents and eating cookies.

Phoebe gets up and grabs her bag off the tree, Piper does the same, so does Leo. Paige sighs and says. "Oh well, I guess I have to get my BAG!" Paige's bag orbs into her arms.

"Paige! Personal Gain!" Piper scolds. "There is a child and you need to be setting an example."

"Oh please Piper he's 2. Besides it's Christmas."

Leo gets up to grab Wyatt's bag, but it orbs out and lands in front of Wyatt.

"Yea Wyatt!" Piper says, then looks at Paige. "I told you, set an example, he learns quickly."

"Very, very good job Wyatt, yes it was yes it was, yes it was (on and on and on until...)

"Phoebe, really?" Piper says looking at her younger sister.

"Your aunt is kinda wacked." Paige says to Wyatt.

"Hey!" Phoebe says swatting at her younger sister.

"Woah!" The bickering sisters turn at the sound of Piper's voice.

"Wow!" The sisters let out twin gasps of admiration.

For in Piper's hands was a new kitchen set, complete with pots, pans, skillets, and other assorted kitchen implements. A note attached to them said, /Lightweight, self-cleaning, magic infused kitchen set, perfect for cooking and potion making.\ Piper sets the new kitchen set aside, pulling it piece by lightweight piece out of the bag and setting them down on the floor by her. Piper reaches in once more and pulls out a bottle of her favorite perfume, the perfume was very hard to find and quite expensive, the note attached said, /This bottle may look tiny but it is enchanted to hold a gallon of perfume.\ Piper reaches in once more to pull out a note and 2 reservations to Sandals Resort and Spa on the Island of Jamaica. The note reads, /Enjoy your trip the babysitting is on me. ~Christopher Perry/

"Oh my gosh!" Piper yells.

"What?"

"Who's it from?"

"What is it?"

Paige, Phoebe and Leo exclaim and Piper wordlessly hands them the note.

Silence fills the room as they read and reread the note.

"Holy crap!" Paige yells.

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!" Phoebe exclaims, hyperventilating.

"Goodness Gracious! Great balls of fire!" Leo shouts. Piper, Phoebe and Paige just stare at him. "What?" Leo says, "Before your time?" Leo asks and helplessly tries to duck to avoid the swats the 3 sisters aim at him.

After a quick examination of their bags, Phoebe, Paige and Leo each find a note as well each slightly different, but all signed by /~Christopher Perry\

Phoebe

Phoebe reads the note attached to the bag /Enjoy the weekend getaway with Paige, the babysitting is on me.~Christopher Perry\

Phoebe reaches inside to find reservations at a hotel and spa near one of the biggest malls in the state. Further investigation in the bag reveals $100 dollar gift cards to all her favorite shops. A last peek and she finds a reservation for the spa, as well as a small sea colored box. Phoebe opens the box and gasps. "Wha?"

Paige and Leo whistle.

"Dang, that is some jewelry." Piper says, eyeing the boxes content.

Inside the box was a necklace with a beautiful blue gemstone, a pair of matching earrings and a ring. A card inside the box confirms Phoebe's suspicions. "Tanzanite!"

Paige

Paige reads the card on her bag as well /Enjoy the weekend getaway with Phoebe, babysitting's on me.~Christopher Perry\

Paige pulls out the same reservation and gift cards as well as a small palm colored box. Paige opens the box to find the same jewelry as Phoebe but in Emerald instead of Tanzanite.

Leo

Leo reads the note attached to his bag /Enjoy the romantic getaway with Piper. You may not trust me but Wyatt's in good hands. I promise.~Christopher Perry\

Leo reaches inside his bag and pulls out a small fountain with a note attached to it /This fountain is enchanted, keep the twin to it with Wyatt and you will be able to see and talk to him, when you can't get away from "Up There". Kids need their fathers never forget that, no matter what.\ Piper w/Wyatt

Piper reads the card attached to her son's bag out loud "Wyatt, I look forward to babysitting you. I will always be there for you, no matter what. Friends Forever~Chris" "Aww!" Phoebe and Paige say. Piper reaches inside Wyatt's bag and pulls out a soft baby blue blanket embroidered with the triquetra. The note with it read /This blanket renders the user invisible to all but those you trust, nobody can sense you good or evil unless you trust them. This will also keep you pure and good.\ Piper reaches inside again to pull out new toys for Wyatt to play with, including a light up triquetra.

The 4 adults sit silently processing the recent events. Until Phoebe broke the silence. "We were so mean to him and this is how he repays us, with thoughtful, wonderful, expensive gifts."

"I think it's all a ploy to get our trust and get closer to Wyatt." Leo says abruptly.

"Leo how could you say that?" Paige exclaims shocked.

"Um guys could we worry about that later? What are those last 5 packages under the tree." Piper interjects.

"But Piper..." Leo starts, but is cut off by Piper.

"No buts about it I don't want to discuss that today. No arguing." Piper stands and retrieves the presents from under the tree.

Piper opens hers to reveal a beautiful sundress with palm trees on it.

Phoebe's has a gorgeous sea blue dress and matching heels.

Paige's has an elegant Emerald dress with matching heels as well.

Leo's box has a handsome set of beachwear, that is sea-glass green.

Wyatt's has a quilt with moving pictures of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Victor and Leo on it as well as color changing triquetras.

"Woah!" The adults in the room gasp in wonder at the beautiful quilt.

Suddenly the bags glow with white light and a new note falls into the bags.

They all say the same thing, /Meet me in the spot where you vanquished Abraxas in 2 hours time, I have a gift for all of you, bring Wyatt, Darryl and Victor with you.~Christopher Perry\

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it. Read/Review. I may or may not have internet for the next couple of days. I will let you know and update ASAP.


	8. 1 hour and 45 minutes later

A/N I'm back enjoy an update. Read/review

* * *

1 hour and 45 minutes later...

Chris

Chris waits for his family at the spot where, on the anniversary of the original power of 3 beimg born, Prue, Piper and Phoebe had connected as sisters and summoned and vanquished Abraxas after he stole The Book of Shadows and brought several vanquished demons back for revenge. The boulder was surrounded by 6 white and purple candles, already lit. At the sound of orbing Chris looks around and locates his family, Leo orbs in with Piper, Wyatt and Darryl, who upon landing promptly sits down hard. Paige appears a moment later with Phoebe and Victor, who also joins Darryl on his butt. "You guys okay?" Chris asks offering them each a hand.

"Yeah, just let my organs catch up." Darryl says and Victor nods. Chris pulls them up and walks over to the boulder in the center of the clearing.

"Thank you all for coming," He begins, "I brought you here to give you all a Christmas present." Chris turns around and chants a spell.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme

Spirit from the other side

Come to me I summon thee

Cross now the great divide"

Chris finishes the spell and a swirl of white light coalesces into a figure who steps out of the circle of candles and becomes solid, the white lights dissappear and everybody else gasps. "Oh my god" Phoebe breathes.


	9. Prue?

A/N: Short but I will have more soon. Read/Review!

* * *

"Prue?!" Exclaims Piper.

"Hi Piper." Prue says. "Hey guys."

"How? What? Prue!" Phoebe stutters.

"How is that possible? The Elders forbade us from summoning you?" Leo asks in disbelief.

"Hello to you too Leo. I've been fine thank you. And as for how I was summoned I honestly have no idea." Prue says ryly.

"P-Prue? Its an honor." Paige says.

"You! How the he" Leo explodes turning towards Chris.

"Leo there is a small child present." Piper warns her husband.

"How the heck did you summon her?" Leo asks grabbing Chris by his shirt collar and lifting him up in the air. Turning to the 3 alive sisters he yelled. "Cast it, hurry!"

"Wait what!? Cast what!?" Chris yells.

Leo punches him in the stomach, at the same releases his grip and Chris goes flying and lands hard on his back.

Phoebe throws a potion at him and Paige pulls out a piece of paper.

"We call upon the powers blessed be

Grant to us the power of 3 nothing but truth and honesty

Free us sisters 3 from deceit and trickery."

The sisters finish the spell and Paige returns the paper to her pocket.

Piper then grabs 2 crystals from the diper bag and Phoebe does the same. They place the crystals in a circle around the fallen Witchlighter and step back.


	10. Interrogation

A/N: Longish chapter, lots of fluff. Will update soon. Review means faster updates.

* * *

Chris sits up in the crystal cage and looks around. "You've got to be kidding me! I let you see Prue and this is what I get?!" Exclaims Chris outraged.

"Shut up!" Leo snaps. "How did you summon Prue?"

"I could do it in the future, so the Elders weren't prepared to stop me from summoning her." Chris answers. "Now let me out!"

"No. We have some more questions for you." Leo says.

"Don't even think about lying, you're under a truth spell." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe! You weren't supposed to say that!" Piper scolds her sister, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oops." Phoebe says looking guilty.

"A truth spell! You're joking right?" Chris says.

"No, we're not. Now why are you really here." Leo asks.

"I'm not answering that in fact I'm leaving now." Chris says and he disappears.

"What was that?!" Leo exclaims his eyes bulging.

"That Leo would be astral projection." Prue says.

"Astral what now? What was that cage thingy?" Darryl asks, confused.

"How is my daughter here?" Victor asks staring at Prue in awe.

"Hi daddy." Prue says and embraces her father.

"Hi Darryl." She says turning towards the stunned inspector and embracing him. "Andy says hi." She whispers.

"Thank you." Darryl says, hugging Prue back.

"Paige, hi." Prue says and the others snicker. "What?" Prue asks.

"Well, when Chris first showed up, I was made of stone, and when I got free that's exactly what he said when he saw me. Titans, don't ask." Paige says in 1 breath laughing.

"Oh right. Nice to finally meet you." Prue says pulling her little sister into a hug.

"Prue is it really you?" Phoebe asks, tears in her eyes.

"Yes Phoebe it is." Prue says and Phoebe falls sobbing into her eldest sisters embrace.

"P-Prue?" Piper stutters and attacks her older sister, holding her tightly.

"It's okay Piper, I'm here." Prue says stroking Piper's hair.

"Leo it's good to see you. Congrats on the promotion." Prue says, giving Leo a quick hug.

"Thank you. It's good to see you too." Leo says, hugging Prue back.

"Now why were you attacking Chris?" Prue asks seriously.

"We can talk about that at home." Piper says and grabs Leo's hand, holding Wyatt in her arms. Paige grabs Phoebe and Victor's hands and Prue grabs Piper's free hand.

"Uh, a little help here guys? I have a family too you know." Darryl says and Leo waves his hand and Darryl disappears in bright blue orbs. "Woah!" Darryl says as he orbs away.

Leo grabs Prue's other hand and orbs out, Paige right behind him.


	11. Christmas Night

Chris POV

I was so happy I had decided to astral project to summon Prue, if I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to get away. I was also very sad and angry at the same time.

My family trapped me in a cage and cast a spell on me against my will after I reunited them with Prue. Leo had punched me, if only he knew. Maybe I should let them cast the stupid spell. I'm tired of being rejected and treated like a criminal. " Screw the future consequences." I muttered and planned for the next day.

At the Manor Christmas night Paige and Prue

"Not that I want you to go, but why are you still here?" Paige asks after dinner, Prue was still there.

"I don't know, it looks like I'm going to be here a while." Prue responds. "Mind if I share your room with you tonight?"

"Y-you want to spend the night with me?" Paige asks uncertain.

"Yes of course, we have a lot of catching up to do." Prue says smiling at her new little sister.

The two girls head upstairs to Paige's bedroom to figure out sleeping arrangements.

The same night Piper, Leo and Wyatt

"I'm glad you're here and I'm glad Chris summoned Prue." Piper murmurs laying next to Leo on her bed.

"I'm glad she's here to and I'm glad you're here with me. Tomorrow we have a pest problem to deal with." Leo says and holds Piper closer. "Good night Piper, I love you."

"I love you too Leo, good night." Piper says as she falls asleep, curled up next to Leo.

* * *

Short and fluffy I know, but the suspense is building. Reviews mean uupdates.


	12. The Truth

The next morning the day of the storm

Chris orbs into the attic and prepares himself.

Chris then orbs into the kitchen and finds his family seated at the table everyone was there; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Phoebe, Paige, Victor and Prue. "Hey guys." Chris says as he orbs in.

"Why are you here!?" Piper says and Leo stands and takes an aggressive step forward.

"Woah! I'm here to tell the truth. The whole truth. Ask away. Cast the spell again, I won't try to fight it or leave. I'm here to stay."

"Why are you here?" Leo starts

"I'm here to save the future, my family and Wyatt."

"From what?" Phoebe asks.

"From himself. Somebody turns him evil. It slowly corrupts him so he thinks there is no good and evil only power, starting sometime before November 18th."

"WHAT!?" Everybody screams.

A flowerpot next to Chris explodes. "Why send you? Why not send someone we know." Piper asks, a look of suspicion in her eyes.

"Because I'm all that's left. I lead a resistance against Wyatt. Not to kill him but to save him from himself." Chris replies.

"Where are we in the future?" Victor speaks up for the first time.

"Well, you're part of the resistance, so is Darryl." Chris starts.

Leo cuts him off. "What about us?" He says motioning towards the girls and himself.

"Well, for starters you're dead. Wyatt killed you along with the rest of the Elders with a darklighter firing squad in front of everybody. That of course was after he killed the worlds leaders, The Tribunal, and The Cleaners, exposing magic to the world. Demons roam free and good magic is all but extinguished." Chris says the pain clearly visible in his eyes.

"Wha?" Leo asks stunned.

"As for you guys he said motioning to the 4 sisters. Prue is a full time witchlighter along with Andy, who is a whitelighter." He says with a small smile at Prue.

"You mean me and Andy are together? And why am I a witchlighter?" Prue asks her eyes questioning.

"I'll get back to that. Paige is also a full whitelighter." He says with a sad smile at Paige.

"Wait, if I'm a full whitelighter what does that mean?" Paige asks confused.

"It means Wyatt killed you when he turns 13." Chris says in anguish.

Paige's face drops. "Wait, I thought I died in the titan attack?"

"I thought you did but the Elders really took you to give Piper and Phoebe the rage needed to defeat the titans, which failed and most of them died. You were spared." Chris responds.

"Oh, so my nephew kills me great." Paige says trying to stay upbeat.

"What about us?" Phoebe asks.

"I got ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning." Chris replies, pulling up a chair.


	13. Revelation

"It all started sometime before November 18th. A demon or something corrupted Wyatt, slowly turning him evil. As I said before Wyatt killed the Elders all but Leo, the Tribunal, the new Source, the Avatars, the Cleaners and the worlds leaders. He then exposed magic to the world and declared himself ruler. Demons roam rampant all over the world, killing at random. When Wyatt turned 14 he kills Paige by brutally torturing her in the Underworld, then kills her with his bare hands. When Wyatt turned 15 he ordered demons to distract Piper so he could run her through with Excaliver, he then denied it and blames his little brother and the demons. Leo of course believes him and kicks his youngest son out during Piper's funeral. The surviving Elders make Prue and Paige witchlighters, to reconstitute the power of 3, they also make Andy your whitelighter. Wyatt turns 20 and captures Phoebe, Paige, Prue and Andy he then tortures them before killing Phoebe in front of Prue, Andy in front of Prue and then leaves Prue to die of starvation and dehydration. He then ruthlessly tortures his little brother, trying to convince him to join him. After that he kills Leo with a darklighter firing squad in front of his little brother." Chris finishes and looks up at the horror-struck faces of his family. " I came here to save everyone and to make sure none of that ever happens."

Phoebe is the first to speak up. "What's so special about November 18th?"

"It's the day Piper and Leo's second son is born." Chris answers.

"Can you please tell me what my second son's name is?" Piper asks.

Chris looks Piper and Leo straight in the eyes and says. "His name is Christopher, Christopher Perry Halliwell."

Everybody's jaw drops and Chris suddenly explodes in blue orbs. "PIPER!" Phoebe cries out, Piper had blown Chris up in her surprise.

Chris reforms a gaping hole in his chest and says. "If that's how you feel, make sure Leo and you stay away from each other on the 18th of February, that should fix everything, with me and all." Chris orbs out and leaves his family behind.


	14. The Storm

Chris sat on the top of The Golden Gate Bridge watching the sun set in front of him. He had just left the Manor and his chest wound was still bleeding. The pain in his chest was nothing compared with the pain he felt in his heart. The sky had exploded into a beautiful mix of colors, pink, purple, orange, red and yellow, all signs of the coming sunset. Behind him the sky was growing dark as night fell and stormclouds amassed on the horizon. Turning his head back to the sun, which was slowly loosing the fight and surrendering to the depths of the sea. The sea itself was a deep orange, set ablaze by the sun. The sun drew closer and closer to the sea until it lost the fight and disappeared into the sea, with a final blast of green light. The Witchlighter turned his attention to the approaching mountain of dark grey stormclouds, which were accented by a warm yellow glow left over from the previously set sun, until at last the last trace if the sun vanished as well. The storm threatening the city below him was a doosy, dark sheets of rain pounded the coast and webs of lightning lit up the outline of the dark mass of clouds. Occasional bolts of cloud to ground lightning struck the city. The Witchlighter sat watching the approaching storm absorbed in his own thoughts. He didn't see the bolt of pure white energy heading towards him until it was too late to orb out.

* * *

Chris POV

I see a bolt of lightning coming at me, it's to late to orb out. I feel the white-hot pain hit the hole in my chest and I let out a shriek of pain as the pain courses through my body. The world turns on its side and everything goes black.


	15. Epilogue

A/N: I am really angry right now so my writing may have been affected. Review or else. I'm not going to say sorry for the short chapter.

"Leo, Phoebe, Paige, get in here now!" Piper yells the following morning in the kitchen.

"What, what is it?" Leo asks as he walks in followed by Phoebe and Paige.

Piper points at the TV and turns the volume up. "The body of a 21-year-old john doe was found on the top of The Golden Gate Bridge earlier this morning after lightning struck the bridge in last night's storm. More details as the story unfolds." The newscast ends and the TV blows up.


	16. Finale

A/N: Okay I know it's really, really short but there will be a sequel. Review please.

"Orbing, now!" Piper says. "Paige take Wyatt to Sheila's, Phoebe go call Darryl, tell him that we think the john doe is Chris. Leo, you and me orbing to the bridge now, chop chop."

Phoebe walks over and grabs the phone to call Darryl, Paige heads upstairs to pack Wyatt.

"Leo come on let's orb, now." Piper says grabbing Leo's hand.

Leo pulls his hand away and says, "I'm sorry Piper, I can't trust him. For all we know this could be an elaborate trap." Leo orbs away, "I'm sorry, but I just don't believe him. I can't risk it."


	17. Sequel?

Author Note: okay vote with reviews or PMs or both!

1. Chris dies, heart breaking realization

2. Faked death

3. Angel of death and destiny, not his time

4. No sequel

5. Your own idea

Vote now I need lots of reviews/PMs


	18. And the winner is

So far everyone who has voted has voted for number 1 or kill Chris, torture family.

I have decided the following things;

There will be a sequel

I will wait for the sequel until The Witchlighter and the boy is done or my new story (coming soon) is done.

I will go with the fans requests to start

Leo will pay

That's all for now. Look for my new story The Witchlighter and the Girll coming soon (by the end of the week)

Thanks to all who reviewed.

Special thanks to Charmedwho20


End file.
